darkharvestfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainwood Day Camp
The Rainwood Day Camp & Learning Center is a now-defunct day camp owned by the Rainwood family. It was the location of the Rainwood Incident and has been used as a meeting place by the New Jersey Chapter of The Order. History The day camp was founded in the late 1950s by Lawrence Rainwood to be a complex where children could stay during the summer months. The building originally contained large dining halls, a full kitchen, craft rooms, and a large swimming pool. The camp was in operation from the mid 1950s until the summer of 1958, when the "Rainwood Incident" occurred. According to police reports dated from June of 1958 to May of 1960, all 72 children staying at the day camp disappeared on the evening of June 19th, 1958. All adults working at the day camp during the incident were institutionalized shortly after, having been declared clinically insane by physicians after claiming that a monster came and took the children away. This event coincided with the first double-homicide committed by a supposed serial killer, who the police dubbed "the Tall Man". Although the murders occurred only two miles away from the camp and the Tall Man's involvement was speculated by many, there was no evidence of any connection. As of the 1950s, the Rainwood Incident was the largest missing persons case in the history of the state of New Jersey and briefly became a nation-wide story. However, mere days after the story broke, news media ceased reporting on the incident. For nearly three years, the police searched for the missing children, but they were never found. Several weeks after the Rainwood Incident occurred, the day camp caught on fire. The building suffered a large amount of structural damage and all documents in the building, including personal information about the children, were lost, save for a single photograph that was later found in the debris by a family member of one of the missing children. The building was scheduled to be torn down the next year, but was instead bought by an anonymous landlord who refurbished it. It was then put back into use from 1965 until 1998, when it was closed again for unknown reasons. As of December, 2011, the building was scheduled to be torn down. However, this has not yet happened as of January, 2013. At some point in time, The Order began using the day camp as a location for their ceremonies. Various parts of the facility were covered in graffiti, with images within buildings in the pool area depicting the Days of Passage and a meeting room in the main building containing a mural depicting the Slender Man. Present Greg Benson, who lived directly across the street from the day camp, heard chanting coming from the day camp one night, but was unable to discover the source. After Greg's death, his friends, Chris, Alex, and Jesse, searched the day camp, where they discovered graffiti drawn by The Order as well as a black book. The three later returned to the day camp and searched through the inside of one of the buildings, where they discovered The Order's meeting room. Although they were unaware of it at the time, they were being observed by a masked member of The Order during their time in the building. When Chris and Alex later returned to the day camp, they found that the entrance to the building had been boarded off. In December of 2011, Matt Sharky, who worked at Rainwood Memorial Elementary School, stated that he had been sent into the building to recover anything he could, as the building was to be torn down. At a later point, he was once again sent to search the building, but was unable to explore a single locked room, which he believed to be a boiler room. Chris, Alex, and Daniel Shipman later entered the building through a window in search of the locked room, which Daniel was able to open using a key that had seemingly been sent to him by Kind von der Ritter. The room contained a locked chest, which opened with the combination "0304" (the 3rd World to the 4th World). Inside the chest was a sheet of paper containing a code which pertained to conspirators within The Order betraying Lawrence Rainwood. The three were then chased out of the building by members of The Order, who had known of their presence through unknown means. Category:Requisites Category:Locations